User talk:Random-storykeeper/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Neutronized Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Thank You! Hey Random, (Is it okay if I call you that?) thank you so much for making this wiki! NOBODY is making Nitrome Wiki's mascot, Blueboy. (Get it, Cuboy Blueboy?) I love this wiki. TinyCastleGuy 01:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (No Subject) Okay, i gotta admit, i do do a lot of stubs. But I also am good at doing pictures too! (I didn't do that on Mega Mash because Emitewiki was handling it) I helped put Blast RPG together! I love Twin Shot 2 and Mega Mash! As you can tell, I LOVE KITTIES! And most of all I love... my fellow users... (And Dino Quake too) --TinyCastleGuy 14:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) PS. My sig is gone! GONE! Hello Yeah i also work on the nitrome wiki, I just released there was a wiki for my other fav indie game website I do know about screen capture but laptop has a limited amount of storage ( I download a lot of junk from itunes) Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 13:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Mega Super Star Ultra!!! http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/ Hi, Random-Whoever! (A joke, i'm not mad at you.) I'm blocked on Nitrome Wiki for some reason, but Santiago saw that w:c:nitrome:User:Nitrome Must Die, w:c:nitrome:User:Anti-Nitrome Squad, and w:c:nitrome:User:Ultra Mash are the same guy. And Ultra(some numbers) insulted you by leaving you on HIS WALL OF SHAME but I think it's secretly Nitrome Wiki's shame. I don't think you should block him though because he's taking it out of himself too hard. He also said the wiki was like the titanic, and it's going to sink to it's doom. I SAY WE NEVER GIVE UP! WE FOLLOW A CODE OF FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST! (This Kirby's Epic Yarn music my sister's playing right now is very motivational.) WE WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER GIVE UP!!! NITROME ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL HAIL CATS AND BLOBS AND CHEAP SEQUELS!!!!! ALL HAIL... N I T R O M E ! (Da-da da da!) - I'm Not Evil! Endings Do u think someone should make a ending page, i have a few screenshots of endings and could easily get moec ? Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 11:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Look on Neutronized's Links! Look what I found in the Neutronized Blog! Read it! - TCG Hi Random-storykeeper! Thank you for the message! I love Zombie Goes Up! (Who actually cares..) :P ZGU I see yo havent complete Zombie go up so dont read on unless you want the ending ruined ( probably donsent matter) Because Boy appears in the ending of Zombie go up should we include that in his page. I just thought i should ask cause its in an ending!! Thanks Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 18:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Opps Sorry bout that, my laptop automatically logs me out when im not on for like 10 mins, i probably play 5 levels of a neut game, come back and edit, but find myself loged out. BTW love the new home page with slidergallery and banner Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 17:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ready to help you Rsk! Yello! I can't believ you founded this wiki. Well any way I'm going to help you make it look good. Well see you around founder!Grammar Cat 11:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Templates Umm.. Rsk I noticed there is no template Incomplete Is it posible sometime you can make one?Grammar Cat 12:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I know many things Thanks Rsk. I actually know how to add section to templates and links to pages to. Also since ND only made 15 games this will be super easy \(^.^)/ Well see you around Rsk!Grammar Cat 18:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ? Could you please not say Miss Grammar Cat cause your starting to sound like my mom. Oh yeah one thing when do you open the apply for adminship thing? Oh yeah you know template Wip? Well I thought of a really good picture to use. How about the chef ghost stirring a cooking pot since cooking takes some time? Oh yeah maybe I should get mister debater over here to start using your talk page as a chat site (mwhahahahah). Grammar Cat 17:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ghost stole a puppy? Hey Rsk! I finallly completed Ghosts Stole My Puppy! I'm now going to write all aritcles for it and the walkthrough. If you can tell me how to make templates I can help you with that as well.Grammar Cat 12:53, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you Okay I didn't quite understand but are you meaning to say don't captilize any word in titles at all or just the last word? I'm really confused....Grammar Cat 16:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I get it Okay I understand what you mean. Oh yeah I just learned to templates and I did one for Egg Blast. Oh yeah I'm still trying to figure out how to colour templates. I think egg blast would look good with yellow at the top and pink writing with blue somewhere in thier... Well see you around!Grammar Cat 17:03, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Umm slight problem Hi Rsk. For some strange reason if I got to the template of egg blast it says the articles for eggs is created and they link tho their respective section. but for some reason If I go the the template at the bottom of the eggs page it shows them all as red links. Can you find out whats going wrong?Grammar Cat 19:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay got ya. Just one question: Do you like cats? I can't realy since you sig beofre had a dog. One other question: If somebody want's to become a admin how many edits should the make? Well see you around Grammar Cat 11:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :( :( :( You put a upset smiley at the end of your message. You don't like what I'm doing? Grammar Cat 19:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) oh... Okey! Ya I was hinting about the admin thing just wondering what the stardars were. Oh yeah hows was the movie the lorax anyway? Grammar Cat 20:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bad speller I meant standards. Oh yeah should I avoid communicating with you at all costs? Since I think you might be getting ticked off by me...--Grammar Cat 20:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yahooo! Yes you don't hate me! Well did you know that Ghosts Stole My puppy has 17 levels and the 17 level actually links from level 10? Did you know I can now play nitrome games again since my dad fixed my computer? Did you know my cat hops up onto my desks where my computer is and gets fur on my computer screen? Did you know I only have two friends in real life? Oh yeah why is your avatar a guy? there is a red haired girl in the film too. Oh yeah have you ever wondered why all the files I upload have a mas of gibberish in them? the reason is because I was one time uploading a picture and then I got a fan made picture up with the same name so I had to rename mines because of some wirdos fan image. Well I believe I'll have to talk to you two marrow since I only have 2 hours of time... well write ya 2 morrow Rsk!Grammar Cat 20:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:WIP Sure. Go ahead. --— NOBODY (talk) 20:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I have weird computer Hi Rsk! I've checekd the front page and it looks great! Unfortantly I had made some articles in my text editor but now my dad did something to my computer so it loads different and my text editoer isnt their. My emails gone to. I'll go edit from scratch... I bet in a few hours you'll respond to this message since it's 8 in the morninig. So how big is the storm hawks wiki?Grammar Cat 12:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Got it. You going to archive this page before I repedetaly send you mass size messages? Ha,ha,ha, the joke you did to me... Grammar Cat 11:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Investigation I investageted the pickups dream tower thing and I never created the template and never created the link to the dream tower pickups so I'm not to be blamed. But I will do what you wished any way. Oh yeah I personally hate snow tale now since it is so hard to completely.Grammar Cat 17:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wrong links Rsk I was looking at the double panda template and noticed keys linked to the one from ghosts stole my puppy. For some odd reason I can't change the link. Could you help? Grammar Cat 13:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Snow tale complete! I completed Snow Tale! I don't want to make a blog post since what's the use of that? I thought I would tell you since your probably the only one I know on this wiki. Ps:If you see my message is in big font I didn't mean to do that I think their is something up with my computer... Grammar Cat 17:53, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Okey Okay. I think you could copy the game template and also use the youtube video link since it's already their for you. Write ya later!Grammar Cat 23:43, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Great job! I was looking at the roar rampage page and was amazed how well it was done. Great job Rsk! A think my cat likes it to for he just hopped up on my desk. Well write ya later and keep up the good work! Grammar Cat 12:44, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hoop and pop Hi rsk! I was just about to make a template for hoop and pop when I remebered all objects only appear once. So should I include all objects even though they only appear once? I'm not sure but then again bosses only appear once... I'm confused. Grammar Cat 14:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) What! Thankyou for what you said but I believe I can make a good enough appearance and game informarion. And I got a good idead lets make a article of all the things in hoop and pop cause i got all the pictures it would have a really large gallery. Please Rsk cause we need to make a article on pickups as well. Please rsk it wont be useless and it will be a big enough. Grammar Cat 01:49, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (its not march 31 its 9 50!) Thankyou \(^.^)/ Thanks rsk! Wow you must have been up late at night like my cat. Oddly my cat gets crazy at night and dashes up the stairs and back down again and starts clawing at the wall. At night my cats totally different. I wish you could get a kitty. Well thanks and write you later! Grammar Cat 11:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) A slight problem Hello Rsk! I'm having a slight problem with the double panda template. I recenty renamed Ghost samuria Evil Master because that was what it is called in the gaem. So now I can't make the link say Evil Master for a ood reason. Could you possibly help? Oh yeah I'm making hoop and pop articles that are as big as a normal article. So you wont have to think of deleting them. Oh yeah we now have 101 articles!!!!! A few steps away from having 200 and having a spot light to attract more people! Well write ya later and could you help me with the link? Grammar Cat 20:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Something important Rsk (Or porky deer monster?) I have wondered a bit about you today. I could very much understand you not being able to edit on the Neutronized wiki because of your studies but I have looked at your editing on the Nitrome wiki. It shows you have edited recently and gone on the chat and also edit bluefire2's signature. All of this is mostly stuff people do for fun but I've noticed here you haven't edit much here unless I ask you something. I understand this wiki maybe a bit to tiring for you since you have to do many things but the fact that you do stay on the chat and do stuff for fun on the nitrome wiki is making me a bit uneasy. I'm not telling you how to use your time I'm just uneasy that you started a wiki yet you do not edit that much on it. I sort of worry if you would stop editing all together but if this is the chance then can you do something for me? I meant to ask you after roar rampage was released but I think it's best to ask you now. Can you make me a admin? Well bye and I hope you see my concern on this subject. --Grammar Cat 20:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Well thanks for your apolgey but tools? I didn't even know we had them. Oh yeah I see you wisley changed your aka to back to normal rather then 'porky dear monster'. Oh yeah isn't the guy on your avatar supposed to be something of a flirt? If so I don't know why you put him on your avatar. Well any way good luck with your studies and your project. Grammar Cat 11:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Umm Okay I'm not quite sure about adding screen shots into infoboxes. After all it is really small and it looks bad. Also how did you get here so fast? I thought you were supposed to be studying. Are they on strike again? Grammar Cat 16:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) How/ Dear Rsk the double panda template is acting weird as their is some wierd thing called double panda interactive and I can't edit it and it is missing somethings so could you just tell me how to edit it and i'll get out of your hair. Oh yeah what is the blue flake wiki about? Grammar Cat22:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Never mind I fixed it but what is the blue flake wiki about? YAAAAHHHHHOOOOO Yahoo your back! I still can't believe this year or the next you'll be a adult. Well anyway I found out what the blue flake wiki was about. While you were away I finshied all articles for Snow tale and Double panda and soon I'll finish them all with your help. Oh yeah why not =) to your sig since the only way to tell if your message is real is by that mark. See you around Rsk! Grammar Cat 23:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Almost I have all except icy cave and ray quest and slime labortory witch is a video. Oh yeah I finally completed zombie goes up and I just remebered my mom lived close to a grave yard. What is that a .... Zombie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grammar Cat 02:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (running for her life!) 62 articles will be done soon! Yes a few more artciles then the spotlight! Oh yeah we still need to fix all stubs and game templates and I believe we don't need to put walkthroughs up to badly. Oh yeah could you check for me video walkthroughs for sky islands on youtube since we had one before and there maybe another. I'd do it myself but I can't browse youtube :( Oh yeah I just completed Icy cave last night so ray quest and slime labortory are left to complete. Grammar Cat 11:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong with caskets Hello rsk! I was noticing something odd with caskets where the catagories don't appear at the bottom of the page and the recent wiki activity dosen't appear either. What does appear is somthing that says it retrieved it from some wiki site and one aticles text is very small and grouped together. Could you please help? Grammar Cat 12:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks Rsk! Last night I got chased by zombies from zombie goes up. As it turned out they just wanted me to make their page real fast. So now the zombies have left me alone and are trying to find the template for graveyard maniacs to terrorize the little boy in it. Oh yeah just one thing when you make a page on to creatures that look the same could you please make to separate appearances under their section heading in heading three? It's just it looks much nicer. And one last question unrelated to this wiki: Who is that guy with a pan on his head in your avatar? Well thanks and see you around. Grammar Cat 20:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Navagtion Okay this is become like how I message my friend (two messages at a time) but anyway I like the navagation thingamagig. It would greatly improve the wiki. I was sort of curiose but how many views dose this wiki get a day? Grammar Cat 20:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi Rsk! To be honest I love the blue squirrel cause he looks so cute. What's a bit strange though is that I hate squirrels in real life. I just find them incredibly stupid and fun to chase. Well anyway I find the zombies from zombies go up are sort of cute and my favourite games is the one they are from. What to do what to do.... How come their aren't no cats from Neutronized? I'll think of something. Oh yeah about the Finn guy I thought I read somewhere that he was a flirt... Okay last question to be answered: It's never to late fro halloween and when you read horror books and like candy, it's a great time of the year. all right I'll think and then I'll have a nuetronized avatar soon. Grammar Cat 11:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Zombies still going up Hi rsk! I finally wrote all the articles for zombie goes up and also fixed up the game page for it. Egg blast is next and guess what my avatar is from and what enemy it is? It is... Sorry can't tell you but search the egg blast articles and maybe you'll find it. Grammar Cat 13:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Well I sorta didn't want to add red links cause it makes the page look bad but for future articles I will link to others. Oh yeah guess what? In just two more articles The egg blast template will be complete! Grammar Cat 15:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter RSK! What a good time to play survival mode of egg blast. Well I hope you get lots of candy today. Strangely I'm actually getting candy on Tuesday because my parents insist on getting reduced for quick sale (^.^) Well see you around the wiki and Happy Easter! Grammar Cat 11:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Laboratory Hello Rsk! How was your Easter? I've noticed on the Slime Laboratory template you have a red linked page called laboratory which is probably the laboratory slime is in. I suggest it be removed from the template since their is not much to write about it and the only picture is seen in the ending. I remember on the nitrome wiki a page was removed called Space hoppers girl friend because she only appeared in the ending and didn't do that much. Laboratory is the same way so If you agree with me could you send me a message back so I'll know if I can remove it? Grammar Cat13:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Same as mine Glad to here from you Rsk! You Easter went exactly like mines as I'm actually getting reduced for quick sale candy. I just hope I get candy.... Well it's a good thing you removed the article laboratory cause I got no picture for it at all. Two questions the first is what is your favourite character in the nuetronized games? The second what is the most cute enemy in Mimielet? My answers for question 1: The Blue squirrel. The answer fro number 2:Dragons! So what are your answers? Grammar Cat 11:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm asking you again Hello Rsk! I really like your avatar with neca and the owl. But what I really wanted to ask you again is could you make me a admin? I believe I qualify for because I actually have made it possible for five templates to be complete and I've fixed up their game templates. I mostly edit often and my writing is okay. I could understand you thinking I'd leave the first time I asked you if I could become a admin but make me wait any longer won't help. So I ask again could you make me a admin? Grammar Cat 11:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC)